Blushing
by alixxblack
Summary: The morning after Harry is admitted as Triwizard Contestant, whether Hermione sits with Ron or Harry makes Ron realize he might never find real friends...or a girl like Hermione.   One shot


Disclaimer: If I was JKR I wouldn't be writing fanfictions because I could be writing original pieces and making butt loads of money. Since I'm not doing either of those (currently) and my pen name is Alix Black – I don't think I can even start claiming that title.

* * *

><p>Note: This absolutely is a one-shot piece, so even if you love it – please don't ask for a sequel or not. I am taking a break from long fanfictions because I don't have the time anymore. Drop a review though, because I appreciate them fully!<p>

* * *

><p>Ron watched Harry sitting with Ginny and Neville at the end of the Gryffindor table. He hated Harry for being picked for the Triwizard Tournament. They had only been talking about it a few days ago about how they didn't want to be a part of it, and how they wouldn't be great at it. Everyone was under the impression Ron was mad because Harry put his own name and not Ron's. That wasn't that case, he was just mad that Harry got picked. Ron wanted that kind of attention, that kind of adoration. Nobody liked him. People were making fun of Harry but he saw the girls swoon over him when he turned back away. Ron was absolutely jealous.<p>

Hermione was striding in with her nose in a book. Right behind her was Draco, whose eyes were angled downward near her rear. Draco might hate Muggle-born witches but he couldn't hide an attraction to Hermione on some level. She was a gorgeous girl and even Ron was developing a fancy for her. And, right behind Malfoy, was Krum who had been seen near Hermione on a couple occasions. There was a rumor that he was going to ask Hermione for help learning new spells for the competition. Ron didn't like the idea of that.

She was getting closer to Ron, who was sitting with Dean and Seamus awkwardly, and would have to look up and realize that Ron and Harry weren't talking. She would have to eventually choose whose side she was going to be on. If she sat with Harry, then Ron would have to make new friends. The Quidditch players were off limits because they would be on Harry's side. Dean and Seamus had never been particularly close to Harry, so they were a good start. His brothers would stick close just for relations sake, but Ginny was a girl – and she definitely liked Harry more than her brother. Ron was just one of her many brothers, so sacrificing her allegiance to be closer to a guy she liked was no problem.

He could make friends with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, most of them were against Harry right then. It would work out, somewhat, until the evening came and then he'd have to go back to sharing a dorm room with Harry. In reality, Ron knew he was going to be the outside for some time. Forever if things didn't patch themselves up.

Hermione walked right past Ron. His heart sunk and it already hurt not having friends. His biggest fear in coming to Hogwarts wasn't his family's economic status so much as it was not having friends. His mother always told him that real friends wouldn't care about money. Ron had that with Hermione and Harry, but it was clear when she glided right past him that it was gone. He might as well be the loner, or something. Maybe he could be the Loony Lovegood for Gryffindor. People would call him Wacky Weasley. Then one day Loony and Wacky would get married because nobody else would take that plunge. Ron pretended to be interested in Dean's complaining about the Beauxbaton girls always laughing when he walked by. Ron wanted to promise it was his weird hair but he had no room to talk about weird hair.

"Good morning, Ron. Dean. Seamus." Ron's head jerked over to Hermione sitting next to him. He had lost a few minutes to his crazy thoughts. She had walked around the table and chose to sit with him even though she could have sat with Harry Potter. She had chosen Ron to stick with instead! Ron smiled awkwardly at her before stuffing his mouth and waving his hand to acknowledge her presence. He was smitten though. His gut tightened and a tingly feeling spread through his body.

A fancy probably wasn't the proper word for it, this feeling he was developing for Hermione Granger. It would be more, he was sure. An everlasting feeling, actually, that he would convince himself to deny for years. He already knew himself. He could only hope that she felt the same way on the other side of this awkward fence he was pitching.

"Oh, hey, Ron! I got a box of chocolates from my parents last night but I thought you would enjoy it more than I would." She slid a small package next to his plate. He felt it again, that twisty feeling in his stomach. Denying any attraction to Hermione Granger was going to be a challenge. Even more difficult than that stupid Triwizard Tournament thing. He smiled at her sweetly.


End file.
